


Are These Dreams? Or Nightmares?

by deepest_dooting



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Sequence, During birth by sleep, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally wrote this instead of sleeping and look what ive done, I wrote this all in notes on my iphone, Implied Sexual Content, Pre birth by sleep, The good ol radiant garden divorce, Ventus deserves a better author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepest_dooting/pseuds/deepest_dooting
Summary: Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kissAnother flashing chance at bliss, Another kiss...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know where this came from.

_"You've been spying on me?"_

Aqua felt her face heat up, and her eyebrows pinched together in sadness. She shook her head, stepping out to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ven's shocked expression.

Her eyes tried to find Terra's, but he ignored her gaze. Aqua's heart grew heavy, feeling the weight of guilt quickly pile on. The apologies she tried to say got stuck in her throat, and the gross dry feeling left her silent. 

"I know you have," Terra said, finally meeting her eyes. "You never were good at lying, Aqua." Another plummet of weight hit her heart. 

Ven stood silently, his expression had shifted into sadness, a hand picking at the new lifetime pass to Disney Town. He looked like he wanted to intervene, but when Terra and Aqua fought, he always felt like he could never fix the problem. It was always up to the two of them to solve their own problems. 

"Terra, no, I didn't mean to hurt you. I--" Aqua started, losing the words halfway. Her hand reached up to cover her mouth, and she hid a quiet whimper. 

Terra scoffed, saying in return: "Then what did you mean to do? I know you've been to the same worlds as I have." His eyes narrowing in frustration. "The Master made you watch me, didn't he?" 

Aqua couldn't think of the words to respond with, her brain was running a mile a minute. She knew deep down that it was a matter of time before Terra caught on, he wasn't as thick as the Master had believed, and Aqua even got upset at the thought in the moment. 

"Didn't he?!" Terra asked again, this time his voice was harsh. 

Aqua jumped at his tone, never remembering a time where he sounded so upset. "Yes, but I never meant to hurt you, please Terra..." 

Terra shook his head, turning halfway. "I can't believe even you couldn't trust me, Aqua." he murmured, stepping back. 

Ventus shifted in place, glancing between Terra and Aqua. "Terra we all just got here--"

"That's enough!" Terra growled, clenching his fists. "There is no we anymore. I'm on my own now." He started to walk off, going up the stairs and out the door to the city's aqueducts. 

"Aqua were you also ordered by the Master to bring me home?" Ven asked, looking over at her.

Aqua remained silent, glancing at Ven, whom of which deserved an explanation, but she couldn't get much out for one. "Yes Ven... and now you know the truth," she said, staring at the ground. Her hands folded over her chest. 

"Aqua... you're awful." 

Aqua forced back painful tears, walking away from Ventus. She picked up her pace, running up the stairs and out to the aqueducts. It was her turn to find Terra and set things right. But maybe she shouldn't and give him the space...

It didn't matter anymore as she reached the aqueducts without thinking. This was unlike her. 

As she followed the sidewalks of the waterway, she came upon crumbled rock and debris, immediately knowing that Terra had passed through there. Aqua walked further down the aqueduct, nearing the control cranks and pipes of the grand fountains. 

Aqua ran past Unversed, eventually reaching the massive fountain courtyard, where she saw Terra watching the water from a bridge below. He was sitting legs crossed, his back slouched with his head resting on his hands. From her view, Aqua noticed the wayfinder she had made for him at his side. The sun was shining, making the wayfinder's orange glass glitter and sparkle. She could see him taking occasional glances at the trinket. 

The blue girl hurried down to him, using the water from the fountain to cushion her jump down. She ran to him, almost tripping in her frenzy. 

Terra had noticed her coming, and he stood up, pocketing his wayfinder. He started to walk the other way, attempting to ignore her. 

"Terra! Please listen to me for just a second, let me explain myself!" Aqua cried, stopping in the middle of the bridge, right where he had just been sitting. Terra froze, his back to her. 

He ground his teeth together, looking over his shoulder at her. Eventually, the sound of the fountains distracted him from her heavy breathing, so he decided to turn and face her. 

Aqua swallowed in between breaths, her eyes forcing back more tears. "I never wanted to spy on you, Terra, please believe me. But I was so scared and so worried about you, that I couldn't help but do it." she said, trying to even her breath. 

"Why were you so scared and worried?! Are you afraid the Darkness is going to reshape me, or something?" He spat, taking a step in her direction. 

"No, I'm just worried about you... I want to keep you safe, and the Master just wants you to be safe--" 

Terra groaned audibly, forcefully crossing his arms. "Why should I care what he says? He sent my own friend out to follow my every move. He probably wishes I was dead."

Aqua's jaw dropped, her eyes widening. "Terra! No! Take that back! The Master would never wish you to be dead, and you should know that." She reached for him, but he took another step back. Her heart sank. 

"Aqua just because you're clearly better than me, and that you're a Master, doesn't mean that you can make me do things. I'm not your student." Terra's eyes narrowed, and his frown deepened. 

"Terra, no, that's not what I meant please... I was never trying to order you around or tell you what you can or cannot do..." she bunched up handfuls of her blue sashes in each hands. Her eyes fell to the ground. 

Terra didn't argue, taking a deep breath. He faced the hissing fountains, getting lost in the running water everywhere. The sound of the water eventually became nothing but white noise, and he grew bored. 

Aqua sniffled. "I know I won't be able to change your mind... since you've always followed your heart, so I'll just go." she stepped lightly to Terra's side, reaching up on her tippy toes to press a kiss on his cheek. 

Just before she pulled away, she whispered: "Please be safe,  
Terra. Come back home then." Aqua started back to the aqueducts, but was stopped short by Terra firmly grabbing her forearm. 

Aqua and Terra stared at each other for a moment, sharing the noise of running water and hissing spigots. The brunet took a step towards her, his eyes locked right on hers. It didn't seem like she was going to be moving, and she just watched him carefully. 

She felt her lips twitch, she swallowed hard, and her eyes pressed back tears. This was now an effort to not cry, not that she was embarrassed to cry in front of him, but Aqua just didn't feel well enough to keep her bursting broken heart inside. Confrontation was always her least favorite thing to do. 

"I'm sorry Aqua." Terra said, his eyebrows lowering. 

He leant in, pressing his lips hard against her own. Terra loosened his grip on Aqua's forearm, instead he grabbed onto the cross-sash across the girl's chest. The tug on her clothing pulled her closer to him, and Aqua sank deeper into the passionate embrace. It lasted for moments, but Aqua had to back out to breathe. 

"Why are you sorry, Terra?" Aqua whispered.

Terra shook his head. "I won't let you go." he replied, just as quietly. "We have an unbreakable connection," And he fell back into another kiss. 

Aqua was definitely enjoying this, and slowly her hands ran up his chest and wrapped around his neck. It seemed so jarring to her that only minutes ago, she was hoping that she could apologize and make better terms with Terra, but now... 

Now she was living a long-forgotten dream from her childhood. The moment didn't feel as awkward as it had before, and she wondered how long they were standing there, alone in the massive fountain courtyard. 

Terra then ran his hand through her hair, and gently held the back of her head. He pulled back, gazing at her baby-blue eyes. "I don't want to let you go, Aqua." he whispered. 

"But we can't stay here," Aqua said, meeting his eyes. "We have a mission to fulfill, the Master's--" 

Terra put a finger to her lips, silencing her. He shook his head. "Enough of him, please. Let's just share tonight, you and me." 

Aqua hesitantly nodded, unhooking her arms from around him. She followed him as he led her into town, holding onto his hand. The town of Radiant Garden began to light up in the night, and the nightlife was rather peculiar, since no one seemed to notice the Unversed picking at the citizens feet. Usually they ran in fear from the creatures, but tonight it was like they were part of the bustling establishments. 

Terra led Aqua to a small inn, walking right past the front desk and down the hallway. The manager at the front desk didn't even look up. Vases of brightly colored roses started to appear in the hallway on side tables and on the floor in large planters. It was odd, as most of them were either blue or orange. This day was getting stranger and stranger.

He pulled her into a room off to the left, and Aqua walked in a few steps before turning to face him again. She noted how dark it was, reaching to turn on a lamp, but as she pulled on the switch cord, it didn't work. 

"It's better in the dark," he said, facing her. As he approached her, Aqua could faintly see gold envelop his once blue irises. From the little light that was in the room, it was distinct that his eyes were different and Aqua wasn't hallucinating. 

"Terra, what happened to your eyes?" she asked, stepping forward. Aqua stood within inches of him, reaching up to take his face in her hands. "Are you alright?" 

He didn't say anything, and as he tilted her chin up, she also saw his chestnut brown hair fade to a sparkling silver. The now strange-looking Terra pulled her into another kiss, but this one was perhaps even better than the previous two they had shared. 

Aqua closed her eyes, unable to control herself now. She fell under his spell, and she let him take her. For an instance, she opened her eyes, and before her was not the same man. 

This man was taller, his skin a deeper brown, with longer silver hair, and eyes a strong opaque pumpkin orange. Aqua pulled away, frightened by the sudden appearance of this other man. She was going to ask who he was, but the words got lost in her throat again. 

"You've never left me, _old friend_ ," he said, his voice was deep and smooth. It somehow comforted her. 

Aqua shook her head, eyes narrowing to find familiar facial features and bodily shape of the boy she grew up, the one who had lead her here. She was still in Radiant Garden... right? 

As much as she stared at him and observed each inch of the strange man, she couldn't rouse the words to call him out. It was like she was cursed with the inability to speak. Maybe even of the man's doing. 

"You've been gone for so many years, Aqua." he cooed, reaching for her. 

She fell back into his trap. 

"We were going to stay together forever, remember?" he reeled her back in, leaning down just before her lips. "Our unbreakable connection?" The man's lips found Aqua's again, and she couldn't find the strength to pull away again. 

Her memory started to fade from her, but she just followed along in the man's game. She couldn't remember what she was doing, or why she was doing it, but the ecstasy began to flow through her veins. 

In the last moment that she had her eyes open, she saw him over top of herself, the soft feeling of a bed and sheets were at her back. She remembers what happened next. 

\-----> 

Aqua shot up, eyes wide and immediately blinded with midday light overhead. She was laying on the cold stone flooring of her home castle, her friends and Master staring at her from afar. Her friends sprang from their seats beside the Master, running to her side. 

"Aqua! You're awake!" 

"Are you alright? You took a nasty blow to the head, I'm sorry, Aqua I didn't mean it." 

Her Master slowly approached from behind her knelt friends at her side, and she finally found the words she tried to say before. 

"What is going on?" She asked, feeling pain rise from the injury she must have sustained, like Terra had said. 

The Master knelt down, his old grey eyes narrowing to observe the area of injury. His hand reached up to turn her head to the side, just to have a better look of the wound. He nodded, humming to himself. 

"Aqua, you were sparring with Terra, and you accidentally got hit with his Keyblade." Master Eraqus explained, lowering his hand to his waist. "You were only unconscious for minutes, which is peculiar." 

"I'm really sorry Aqua, I didn't mean it," Terra repeated, his eyebrow raised in worry. 

Ven shared the same expression, and he inched closer to Aqua. "Master let me practice cure on you, though! I think it helped in your recovery!" 

Aqua's brow lowered, and she looked down at the floor. "I think I need to sit out for a while... I had a nightmare..." she murmured, slowly rising to her feet. 

"Aqua you really should just rest for a moment, you have just woken up." The Master stood up, reaching to grab her shoulder. 

Aqua shook his grasp off, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine, Master. I need to go to my room." she slowly walked into the hallway, hugging the wall for support. She was remembering everything that happened in her nightmare... if she could even call it that. 

Her Mark of Mastery exam wasn't for another month, yet she couldn't understand why she had that frightening dream in her unconsciousness. Maybe it was a vision. 

The thing that bothered her the most was the man at the end... Aqua had certainly never seen him before, but his features were somewhat familiar to her. She remembered the silky feeling of his long hair in her hands while she laid beside him. His handsome pumpkin eyes and the feeling she had as he gazed at her... and the ever so familiar feeling of his hands on her body. She wasn't sure how to feel. 

She wanted another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally do not know where this came from cause at first it was gonna be part of a back-burner prompt i conjured up a while ago, but surprise!! I slipped in some xemqua in there cause im a filthy hoe!!
> 
> Also can we make "Radiant Garden Divorce" a thing for Terra and Aqua? Cause I literally love that.
> 
> If you are reading this because you expected an ETA on Mon dieu, then you are correct because i have a final fuckin deadline to finish it this thanksgiving break! This time I promise you guys. I feel bad enough for not finding time to do it, but school has literally been the death of me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the next LSD dream simulation!


End file.
